


Palace on the Waves

by Janethecat



Series: Dorks in Lighthouses [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, Lighthouse, M/M, Whats the point, just ignore these, no one even reads them, or maybe that’s just me, relationship, what the heck do you even put in these tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Yuuri and Victor keep dancing around each other and it’s becoming uncomfortable. But to be fair, how often do you get alone with one of the hottest men on earth? Apparently, every day for Yuuri.A continuation of the first part of this fic; Alone on the Ocean
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Dorks in Lighthouses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605535
Kudos: 7





	Palace on the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri! On ice, all that I own is the story

It’s been a week since I had arrived at the palace upon the ocean that I now call home and the amount of times I had actually spoken to the other man could be counted on one hand. 

It’s not as though I was actively trying to avoid him, it was more that we had very different interests and didn’t get much time to speak. Take this morning for instance, while I was busy trying to fix my glasses frames, as they had been bent out of shape from me falling yesterday, he was quietly reading a book in Russian in the corner. 

I feel like maybe he’s trying to ignore my presence yet at the same time he’s actively attempting to speak with me but is just too awkward to do so, which should be impossible considering it’s me, king of the awkward. Most of the time whenever we have a job or such to do, it’s spent in complete silence with a few words spoken when I need help or don’t understand something. 

I sighed. Another morning was upon us and today was the day I finally got my baring’s and talked to the gorgeous other man who was avoiding me. At least, that’s what I continued to tell myself while I readied myself for the day. However, the second I walked out and saw him fiddling with a can of something in the kitchen, my nerves spiked and led to me frantically retreating back into my room and leaning against the door. 

It’s not as though I was usually this cowardice but this was a delicate situation! If I mess this up in any way, we’d still have to work with each other. That would be so embarrassing, especially if he knew about my little crush I had caught on him. My hands twitched from where they were balled up at my side. 

Opening my eyes, to which I do not remember closing, I nodded and set my resolve. I would never tell the other man I’d like to go on a date with him and live eternally in sorrow and wondering if that was the right way to do it! Marching back out into the kitchen, I walked right up to where Victor stood and reached around him to grab a can myself and started my own attempt at defeating it. 

I didn’t win. In the end, once Victor was finished with his own he got mine as well. If he noticed something off about the way I was acting he didn’t say anything. Until he did. 

“So, you sleep well last night? I’m sure it must be hard getting used to the amount of noise out here.” Breath caught in my throat, I froze right where I stood to stare at him. Was he really asking me this? It’s been days of silence why now of all times? Could he had come to the same resolve as me? Am I overthinking this? 

“Yuuri? You alright?” Snapping out of my reverie, I nodded numbly but didn’t avert my eyes. It seemed it was all I could do in the moment to keep myself from bolting back to my room and panicking. 

“Yep, fine. The uh, the noise right? Yeah no, the noise hasn’t been the thing that’s really bothered me all that much...” wanting to face palm, I settled for wincing, praying he wouldn’t pick up on my blunder. Tilting his head, Victor raised his eye brows at me. 

“Oh it hasn’t? Then what has? You seem awfully tired as of late.” Feeling the blood pool up in my cheeks, I averted my gaze and made some crackpot excuse about some of my stuff still not being unpacked yet before practically running out of the room. 

Getting back to my room took a bit of time and when I did you can bet I collapsed onto my bed. Arms spread eagle at my sides while staring at the ceiling, I felt completely stupid.

I know I’m not, I do have a degree and several other things that say otherwise, but I can’t help but feel as though I was raised without the added aspect of how to speak with other people as a normal human being. Sighing harshly, I threw one arm over my eyes and left the other where it was.

There I laid overthinking every instance that had happened so far until Victor came and knocked on my door to tell me it was time to start on the windows outside. His sudden increase in conversations baffled me yet I dismissed it as a fluke. 

However, for the next two weeks, the amount of conversation we have had got boosted so high that I’d need another island all together to count them all. I didn’t understand it but it seems that Victor was trying to make up for the first week. Sadly, he only accomplished making me fall a little more under. 

On my ninth day here, he told me that he had a dog before coming here that he had to leave with his godfather and that she was apparently a poodle. He had apparently named her makachan and even showed me her picture. She was a beautiful brown color that reminded me of my own deceased dog plus the way he talked about her made even me smile in happiness. 

On my eleventh day, he told me about a girlfriend he used to have have that tried to follow him wherever he went, and he only got out of her clutches when he decided to take this job. Without thinking, my response was to tell him that I had just broken up with my own boyfriend a few months ago when he decided that he wanted to see someone better. Right after saying that I panicked and said stuff like I hadn’t meant to say that and it just slipped out but he just smiled at me. 

“That’s funny, he thought there was going to be someone better than you in this world? Not likely.” 

On my fourteenth day, Victor shared that he had wanted to become a professor when he grew up, or even a school teacher would suffice. In return, I told him of my own dream to open a bakery that panned out when I realized how much money would need to go into it. 

His response was to gently take my hands in his own while staring me dead in the eye and saying “don’t give up on something that will always be achievable, Yuuri. That’s how good people become just people.” 

At first when he said that, I was confused and slightly distracted(his eyes should not be allowed to be that pretty, dang it!) but that got me thinking. The rest of our time together was spent in practically the same way, with him offering little things about himself and me just returning the gesture with stories form my own life. 

If anyone were to look out on the two of us, you might even mistake us for a domestic couple with the way we acted. But I couldn’t find myself to care. Two month ago, heck even a month ago, I would never imagine that I would become acquaintances with this man, let alone good friends. Me being me of course, wondered if it was all real or if it was another cruel prank that someone figured they could play on me. 

It’s not like it’s never been done before, I’ve been brought down far too often by the wrong type of people before, but Victor couldn’t be that way. Could he? 

I got my answers a few days later while we were in the middle of routine repairs for the building and such. I was in the middle of holding the case up for the light prism when Victor spoke up from his spot crouched over the prism with his tools. 

“So, we’ve um, we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well over this past month.” Nodding my head I only realized he could see it when all sounds of movement seized. Clearing my throat, I tried again. 

“That we have.” Oh god he was going to fire me wasn’t he! I knew I wasn’t doing a good enough job but I had hope that in time I could get better. But of course he didn’t think so. I’m just some guy who came to stay here and help him out. He’s probably not even gay! 

“And I’m pretty sure that I would like to ask you out on a date, if that would be alright.” And what was I supposed to do with my own feelings when he said he didn’t want me here? Thank goodness he told me in such a nice way he’d like to ask me out or I would be freaking out right-

“Wait what?” I blurted out, only now coming the the realization of what exactly he’d said. All I could hear was an awkward laugh and movement I assumed was him rubbing the back of his head. 

“Here, I’m all done, you can put it back.” With his help, we were able to get the case on in no time at all. After doing so I was exhausted but not physically, only mentally and only from the amount I was running my brain replaying the same moment over in my head time and time again. 

We both leaned against the glass at the same time and ended up falling over onto each other when it shifted to sit right. Thankfully, right before I hit the ground, a pair of arms caught me around my torso and held me mid air. Shifting my eyes from the ground up to the others worried but still tinged red face. 

“Oh uh, sorry about that,” I said, trying not to bury my head in my hands. Victor cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“No worries, just glad your okay.” Neither of them made a move to stand however and ended up caught in the middle of a staring contest. 

“What were-what were you saying to me earlier? I think I might’ve misheard you.” I finally collected the guts to say, or at least I collected the guts to mutter it. Flashing his beautifully white smile at me, victor spoke again. 

“I would like to ask you out on a date, if that would be alright with you? Though I guess it would be more of a diner here together until we could get back to the mainland and-“ 

“Yes,” I breathed. A smile was worming its way into my own face I just knew it, but there was no way I was going to do anything about it. 

“Oh, okay then. Alright. A date with me? Tonight?” Stifling a giggle, I nodded. Finally letting out his laugh, Victor shook his head but was smiling the whole time. A second later I was being hoisted upwards and into a standing position. 

The sudden onslaught of weigh that was shifted to my feet made me wobble a bit. Victor, bless him, immediately shot his arm out to steady me. Shooting him a smile, I gladly let his arm stay on mine until I was good and then some. The rest of my day was spent finishing the repairs then getting ready for a date with whatever I could find that looked nice. 

Turns out Victor had actually saved a bit of the nice meat and kept it frozen until now to eat. After our diner we both had went outside and laid on our backs to stare at the sky above where thousands of stars glittered in the sky. 

After god only knows how many hours, I was back in my own bed, smiling into my pillows like a school girl thinking the night over. 

Yeah, over all, I think I’d made a good decision taking this job.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz hands*  
> I had always wanted to do a second part to this and say what had happened. This was just my opportunity to do so. Hope you enjoyed my late night ramblings and remember to read the first part of this first!


End file.
